Sommer in Kal'firn
Sommer in Kal'firn - Story und Überblick zum Sommer 421 n.P. auf Karnicon. Es war Nacht, tief stand die Lichtsonne am Himmel und warf ihre trüben Strahlen über die schroffen Eisklippen. Tagsüber wurden jetzt manchmal sogar Temperaturen erreicht, die erlaubten einen Becher Wasser im Freien zu trinken. Trotzdem pfiffen in der Nacht eisige Winde. Die glitzernden Wände der Eispaläste mit ihren hohen Zinnen spiegelten die schwachen Sonnenstrahlen. Dennoch war, bereits wenig entfernt von dem Eispalästen, in diesen endlosen vereisten Weiten, nichts mehr von diesen zu erkennen. Nicht Zinne, nicht Turm, nicht Mauer, nicht Tor. Die beiden einsamen Wanderer aber fanden ihr Ziel, es war wieder Zeit. Die hohen Segmentshüter trafen sich, zu künden ob der Zeiten lauf. Eys´krist erwartete sie bereits, einiges war geschehen, und hier im eisigen Machairas, erwachte nun im Sommer das Leben, zu ändern und zu wandeln den Lauf des Schicksals. Nach dem Willkommen, und nachdem die beiden hohen Hüter bewirtet wurden, begann Eys´krist das Gespräch: „Sehr viel gibt es derzeit aus den Bathron nicht zu berichten. Fast möge man meinen, eine erneute Kälte hätte sich über die Landen gelegt. In Dandairia ist man erfreut über die glückliche Ruhe, nun wo der Bürgerkrieg erfolgreich abgewendet wurde, werden die Rufe nach einem neuen König laut. Einer der ersten Rufer hat sich auch gleich selbst ins Rennen gebracht, es handelt sich um Georg seines Zeichens Chnum-Hohepriester zu Getreidesegen (ein Tempel, wie der nicht eingeweihte wissen sollte). Die Elfen hingegen murren, es wäre wohl an der Zeit mal einen der ihren zum König zu krönen, genug Leid sei in letzter Zeit dem Reich zuteil geworden, einer der ihren hingegen könne die Lage endlich befrieden. Mit Graf Cornelius taucht ein weiterer Name auf, der die Reichsgeschäft in Zukunft führen könnte. Aber eigentlich, ja eigentlich will das Volk nun Thorin, der stolze Recke der das Zerbrechen des Reiches verhinderte. Dieser ließ zuletzt vermelden, er sein nicht bereit, doch seither ging kein weiteres Wort mehr über seine Lippen.“ In diesem Moment verstummt Eys´krist,er horchte, stand auf, und kam nach einer Weile wieder. „Wie ich gerade erfahren habe hat sich Thorin gerade entschieden, doch zur Königswahl anzutreten. Nun hängt vieles von Garunia ab. Zwar ließ Garunia bisher nichts zu Königswahl verlauten, doch ist zu vermuten, daß sie Thorin in seiner Wahl unterstützen werden. Damit dürfte die dandairische Königswahl wohl nur noch Formsache sein. Auch sein gutes Verhältnis zu Garunia tut Thorins Beliebtheit keinen Abbruch. Generell scheint der Unmut gegenüber Garunia nicht verstummt zu sein. So wurde auch jetzt erst bekannt, daß Räuber einen Steuertransport sogar in der Nähe von Dreistadt aufgebracht haben und mit der Beute spurlos entkamen. Offiziell ist nach der letzten Verhaftungswelle niemand mehr gegen die garunischen Erretter, aber Parolen an etlichen Wänden sprechen eine andere Sprache... Das nun auch Armin verhaftet wurde wird die Lage wohl auch nicht vereinfachen. In Garunia selbst sind die machairischen Gebirgspässe nur endgültig wieder vereist und von riesigen Gletschern überzogen. In Elvilar lief eine Flotte Pirim Salus ein, die Händlerin, eine Zierde ihrer Zunft, bot sogleich Segelreisen rund um die Blumeninsel, mit anschließendem Aufenthalt in Pirim Salu an. Für den normalen Bürger wohl eine unerschwingliche Sache, für den hohen Adel, deren Edelste weit entfernt das Reich verteidigen, aber scheinbar ein verlockendes Angebot. Zumindest tuscheln die jungen Verliebten, wie romanisch eine solche gemeinsame Reise doch sein könnte. In Manatao rumort es, allenthalben ist Bewegung, und es liegt etwas in der Luft, aber was dies sein mag... Die Elcetim sehen sich derzeit mit einem altbekannten Problem konfrontiert, vor ihnen erscheint ein Heerbann Dandairies und möchte passieren. Elcet scheint übrigens unter die Händler gehen zu wollen, na wenn das mal keine Piraten an die Küste lockt. In Ksalvod dagegen ist ein riesiger Handelszug mit etlichen Waren aus Unku eingetroffen. Ein wahrhaft beeindruckendes Schauspiel, welches von unzähligen Schaulustigen begleitet wurde. Der Zug wurde von Diplomaten begleitet, wohl, um Elcet um einen Austausch ersuchen. Auch Andilev erhielt Besuch von einer Handelskarawane, hier allerdings sind Dandairies unterwegs. Orco der Spötter schloss sich an. „Auch im Archipel war der Frühling kälter als erwartet. Nur wenige Neuheiten sind zu vermelden, und die Aktionen blieben zaghaft. Allein der Handel nimmt die Sommerblüte bereits voraus. Auf Alorr immerhin gab es weitere Verschiebungen der Herrschaftsbereiche – zu Lasten der Großen auf der Insel und zum Nutzen der Lichtfeinde. Letztere haben es aber immer noch nicht geschafft, ein Bündnis zu schmieden, zu verschieden sind wohl ihre Ziele. Feinde des Lichts sind eben nicht automatisch Freunde, im Gegenteil. Und die Freunde des Lichts wirken immer lustloser und müder, vielleicht würde ihnen ein Sinneswandel ganz gut tun. Oder zumindest Exerzitien. Immerhin: Die Aussichten auf einen amüsanten Sommer werden immer besser. Wenn die sich in Sichtweite gegenüberstehenden, mittlerweile gut ausgeruhten, mächtigen Heere sich endlich in Bewegung setzen, dann wird’s wirklich unterhaltsam. Und dann gibt es da noch ein paar Akteure, die ganz wild darauf zu sein scheinen, nicht nur einen Streit oder zwei vom Zaun zu brechen... Tja, und anderswo fahren Flotten im Kreis und scheinen sich nicht so recht zu trauen, ihre ursprünglichen Ziele umzusetzen. Mal sehen, was sich daraus noch entwickelt... Am Rande eines Lavasees in Wergolost (Salkerusura) erleben die dortigen Wergols eine ziemliche Überraschung, als die Lava zu brodeln beginnt, sich die Oberfläche auftut und ein Feuerriese in all seiner Pracht zum Vorschein kommt. Die Krieger sind begeistert und ein kurzes Gespräch findet zwischen einem der älteren Krieger und dem Feuerriesen statt bevor dieser wieder genauso plötzlich verschwindet, wie er gekommen war. In Malkuth gab es wohl definitiv einen Regierungswechsel. Nur wohin, das ist weiter genauso offen wie die Frage, wohin die malkuthischen Flotten unterwegs sind. Ähnliches und doch ganz anderes gilt wohl für Danamere. Da tut inzwischen jeder Unterkommandant, was ihm gerade gefällt, und gelegentlich verbünden sie sich untereinander – gegen wen oder was (oder gar wozu und wofür), wissen sie meist auch nicht. Ich bleibe gespannt.“ Myra-Fundort: Kc57/4-6 . Kategorie:Stories